Following the map/An Ancient Temple/An Underground Quagga Village
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends met the Quagga tribe in An Equestrian Tail: The Treasure of Manehattan Island. Soon, Yuna and her friends read the treasure map as they follow the directions. Princess Yuna: We're getting close! Princess Skyla: We're here! The foals discovered an ancient temple, They went inside it. Princess Flurry Heart: (looking at Journal 12) This doesn't seem right. Flurry Heart was too suspicious about the temple. At the temple, Yuna kept taking note on Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4. Princess Yuna: We could be getting all of this. Journal 4 was also written from the Map of Equestria, Yuna and her friends continued on. Snowdrop: How close are we now? Pumpkin Cake: Look! The foals sees one tunnel and a hoof mark on the wall on the other side. Pound Cake: Cool! Pumpkin Cake: Amazing! Mabel Pines: Wow! Grenda: Impressive! They witness all the ancient paintings, Knowing that there are eyes watching the foals. Then, they saw a hoof mark. Princess Yuna: I don't know what that means, But I do know that tunnel will lead us somewhere. We have to be careful though, This could be filled with booby traps. Jamie: Like spikes, darts, flames, blades and other dangerous stuff? Chrissy: Are you sure going through the tunnel is a good idea? Princess Yuna: Only one way to find out. Come on. So, They took the tunnel which leads to someplace an avoid a few booby traps. Princess Yuna: Come on, We could be close! Just then, The lever was switched upward and made Yuna and her friends slide down and into the safety nets. Soon enough, They've witness an underground Quagga Village. Hooves: Where are we? Nick Wilde: I don't know! Princess Flurry Heart: Is there a way out? Vanellope von Schweetz: No idea! Pound Cake: Ask them. (points to a tribe of Quaggas) Busara: You little ones spoke with English tongues. Zeñorita Cebra: I for one also speak Swahili and Spanish. Busara: And you have a bunch of misfits with you. Chrissy: It looks like we could bring some peace offering. Zeñorita Cebra: My mama's vitamin soup, Made with any kinds of vegetable for a healthy stomach. Busara: (raises her hoof as one of the quagga reached the soup an sniffs) Ahh, Yes. (drinks) A soup like this we heard would make a strong medicine. (nodded at one of the quagga to lure them down off the net) I am Busara, Leader of the Quagga tribe. Zeñorita Cebra: I do not understand, There has only been a few zebras like me and my mama and papa. Roger: We thought there aren't any tribal quaggas around Equestria. Busara: Well, We are only a few left who survived the great dangers and from evil hands. For decades, We lived underground in the amazon temple and to ensure that we are safe from any harm. Sunrise Shimmer: You would never hurt anyone or anypony like us, Would you? Busara: (chuckled) Of course not, Little one. We Quaggas are peaceful ponies. And Sunrise smiled. Busara: And to prove it, We shall have a feast in your honor. 'Til then, We will need somepony to show you around. Ujasiri. Ujasiri: (comes up with the group of Quagga) Yes, Mama. Sunrise Shimmer: Who is he? Busara: This is my son, Ujasiri. He shall serve you as your guide. Nyx: Hi. Armor Bride: Nice to meet you. Shujaa: Hello. Scander: Who is he. Ujasiri: This is Shujaa, My uncle and mother's brother. He agrees to be a guide to your misfit friends. Princess Yuna: We sure are glad to have you show us around your village, Ujasiri. Shujaa: It seems we'd encountered some friends for Ujasiri. Busara: It appears so, Shujaa. And they joined Ujasiri, Yuna took note of the existence of the village. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225